Hot Lava
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: "We should play hot lava."    Robin stared at his best friend with a look of confusion, the other doing the same. "What?"    The speedster sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair. "We should play hot lava. Y'know, the game where the floor is lava-" ONE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N:For a promp on the Young Justice anon meme! Lol.**

* * *

><p>"We should play hot lava."<p>

Robin stared at his best friend with a look of confusion, the other doing the same. "What?"

The speedster sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair. "We should play hot lava. Y'know, the game where the floor is lava and you have to stay off it?"

Megan shrieked lightly, floating up off the ground and staring down at it. "The floor is lava?"

Robin chuckled. "No. Miss M it's just a game. You pretend the ground is lava and try your hardest to stay off it."

Wally grinned. "It's really fun!"

"And immature.", Artemis growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would we want to play it anyway?"

Wally zipped up and gestured around. "Cause it's boring right now and none of us are doing anything."

Superboy frowned. "But Kaldur's reading a book."

Wally snorted. "That doesn't count."

"Why not?", Kaldur asked, placing his book down in his lap.

Wally smirked. "Because it's _boring_."

"I happen to find it enjoyable. "The Atlantian said calmly, picking it back up again.

Wally zipped over, grabbed the book, and tossed it away, wagging a finger in the older males face. "Nu-uh. Bor-_ing_."

Kaldur glared at him lightly before getting up in an attempt to retrieve his book only to be stopped by Wally, the speedster giving him a pleading look. He sighed, knowing what the redhead wanted and nodded.

"How do you play this 'Hot Lava'?"

Wally flashed a grin looking around at the others and motioning for them to join him. "C'mon, I'll explain and then we can get to playing!"

Artemis glowered, arms still crossed. "Who says we're playing?"

"I want to play...as long as there's no real lava.", Megan said quickly.

Wally grinned, giving a nod. "No real lava."

"Take all the fun out of it...", Robin muttered, earning a wary glance from his teammates who were unsure if he was joking or not. He sounded genuinely disappointed.

Megan smiled. "So, how do we play?"

"Well-", Wally began, only to be cut off by Artemis.

"Basically you pretend that the floor is lava and-", Who was cut off by Robin.

"You can't touch it or you die. So you have to find ways to stay off the floor while moving through the room. If you fall in you die. Touch the floor you get burned. Simple.", Who got to finish explaining.

There was complete silence for several moments as the three members of the team who'd never played the game absorbed the rules before Superboy pointed out something that no one who's ever played Hot Lava has every really thought about.

"What's the point?"

This earned him three frowns, Artemis, Wally, and Robin tilting their heads to the side curiously.

"I don't really think there is a point." Robin said softly, brow furrowed in confusion. "As far as I know you really can't win or anything...unless you count last person who hasn't fallen in."

"Really it's just for fun.", Wally said added.

"Oh.", Superboy frowned again. "So we just play it to play it?"

Robin grinned. "Exactly!"

"But what about the lava?"

Wally sighed. "Supey, there is no lava."

Superboy frowned. "But you said-"

"It's _pretend_ lava.", Robin said, emphasizing the word pretend.

This made both Superboy and Megan frown in confusion, both speaking at the same time. "Pretend?"

Wally nodded. "Fake. You imagine it."

"Oh! We imagine there's lava?", Megan asked, wide eyed.

Robin and Wally nodded. "Yep."

"So you guys wanna play?", Wally asked excitedly.

Megan and Robin both gave enthusiastic nods, Superboy gave a shrug and, when given pleading looks from both Robin and Kid Flash, Kaldur simply sighed and gave in, picking up his book and laying it on the table. Artemis simply stood and watched, rolling her eyes when Robin and Wally shot her pleading looks as well.

"Well?"

She sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "_Fine_."

And so about one hour later found them all wrapped up in a game of Hot Lava, Robin and Wally enthusiastically creating bridges out of random items and generally being overly dramatic if one of them fell into the Lava , Artemis taking every chance to shove Wally in, Superboy and Megan not really getting it, but having fun none the less, and Kaldur floating on couch cushion in the middle of the lava, book in hand.

In general it was good fun. And then the computer announced the arrival of: _016 Speedy_ and a cry of "It's Red Arrow!" echoed in the mountain.

Seconds later the door slid open and Robin pounced screaming wildly. "You're on the lava dude! Get off the ground!"

Roy growled and pushed him off, standing up as Robin flipped carefully onto the edge of the sofa. "What the hell was that for?"

Kaldur peaked up from his book and smiled. "You're on the lava. It would probably be best to get up to safety."

Roy looked down. "Lava?"

Megan floated over nodding. "It's a game. We are pretending the floor is lava and we have to stay off it."

Roy blinked. "You're playing Hot Lava...? That stupid game we used to plac all the time when we were younger?"

Robin nodded. "Yep. The very same. You should join us."

"Yes!" Megan screeched happily. "You should play with us! It's so much fun!"

"No."

Wally zipped over carefully staying on the mini cushion bridge he'd made and gave a pleading look. "Oh, come on man. It's _fun_."

"No."

"_Roy_."

He turned, eyes widening when he was met with a pouting robin, the thirteen year old's lower lip trembling dangerously. He shook his head hoping to god to prevent a full on kicked puppy look. Even with his eyes covered Robin's pouts were dangerously heartbreaking. It scared Roy to think of what they must be like without them covered.

"Now hold on Robin."  
>The hacker shook his head, lip trembling even more. "No! First you leave and now you won't even play with us? Why Roy...<em>why<em>?"

Roy's head quickly fell in shame and he sighed, moving onto the couch. "I'm sorry Rob...I-I'll play with you guys."

Robin grinned, pout instantly gone. "Great!"

They started the game up again, Roy joining them, though he mostly stood around in boredom wondering why he'd ever agreed to play the stupid game in the first place. And then in an instant he was reminded how much fun this game was with Wally and Robin.

"This. Is. Awe-", Wally shouted right before Artemis shoved him off his cushion and into the 'lava', the speedster letting out a shriek of agonizing pain. "OH GOD IT BURNS!"

Robin immediately dashed forward, offering an arm out to his best friend. "Take my hand!"

"No Rob, save yourself!"

Robin shook his head, eyes watering. "No! I won't leave you!"

Roy smirked, close to bursting into laughter. "I forgot how dramatic they are."

"It's like a live action soap opera.", Artemis replied smirking right back.

Superboy perked up. "I like soap operas."

Megan nodded to look at Robin and Wally, who were clutching each other tightly on the pillow Robin had pulled the fallen speedster onto. "Me too. Isn't this the part where they kiss?"

Artemis looked over at them, Robin cradling Wally and practically sobbing into the older teens chest while Wally reassured him that he was alright, and shook her head. "Don't give them any idea's. They're taking this way too seriously."

"It's okay Rob. I'm alive..."Wally cooed, cuddling his friend.

The smaller male let out a sob. "B-But..."

"Shhhhhh...it's okay."

Roy rolled his eyes at the display, but a small smile graced his lips. "Idiots."

* * *

><p>"<em>Recognizing: 01 Batman. 04 Green Arrow. 02 Superman. 05 Flash. 03 Martian Manhunter. 06 Black Canary. 09 Red Tornado."<em>

"Jesus man! We were awesome!"

"Flash calm down!"

"How can I? That was amazing when you did that thing with your belt and-"

A shriek cut through the mountain and footsteps pounded toward the living room, Seven heroes bursting in with eyes wide and weapons (in Batman's case) at the ready only to pause at the sight that greeted them.

Roy was bent over the edge of the couch, Wally holding his waist, Artemis holding the speedsters, Megan holding Artemis', Kaldur holding Megan's, and Superboy, an arm around Kaldur, grounding them. "Hold on Robin!"

The hacker, laying on his stomach halfway across the living room nodded, clutching one end of his zipline, the other in Roy's hands, as he was pulled towards the assembled group of teens. "I'm trying! It BURNS!"

Wally let out a sob. "Just hold on man! We're trying!"

Most of the heroes stared wide eyed at the teens, slightly concerned by the display, but Batman simply sighed. The dark knight quickly jumped out onto a cushion, making his way cushion to cushion until he reached his protege and stuck out and arm.

"Here. Take my hand.", He said in a serious voice, the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Robin reached out, allowing his mentor to pull him to his feet on the cushion, and hugged the Bat closely, Batman patting his hair before turning to stare at the shocked JL and Young Justice members.

"You just-" Wally began only to be interrupted by his uncle.

"What the hell bats?"

Batman looked at them seriously. "Well I couldn't just leave him in the lava."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Batman plays Hot Lava with Robin all the time in the mansion. Imagine how fun it must be! Review!<strong>


End file.
